


Resting Witch Face

by belivaird_st



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Snow White comforts Evil Queen to fight off her inner witchy old self.
Relationships: Evil Queen/Snow White (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	Resting Witch Face

Evil Queen looks upon her reflection at The Witch staring back. The old hag with the snaggle tooth, the warts, the white tufts of hair sticking out of that billowy, hooded cloak.

Stumbling backwards from the boiling cauldron, she covers her face with her purple gown sleeve. Snow White lays a hand on the woman’s elbow and tries to comfort her.

“Accept your secret identity, Highness. She’s part of you...”

“No!” Evil Queen snaps. “I mustn’t let The Witch take full control!”

Snow White now begins to hum a sweet melody while collecting the crown wearing villain into her long, pale arms. She pulls in and rests her cheek up against Evil Queen’s chest. She sighs softly and keeps humming into song.

Evil Queen feels The Witch shrinking into nothing until it’s just her and Snow inside the torch-lit castle.


End file.
